marioluigiplushbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi VS Wild
Luigi VS Wild is a series that paradies the "Man VS Wild" television series. In these videos, Luigi jumps out of a helicopter into remote locations to show survival techniques. Episode 1 In this episode, Luigi jumps into a forest from a helicopter. First, he finds a hole which he thinks could be used as shelter, but due to a roar from inside, he decides to look for another place. Then, he looks for food. A nearby Angry Bird dropped its egg, so Luigi goes to get it due to its nutritious value. However, the Angry Bird notices, and attacks Luigi. Next, he decides to look for water. Despite there being a nearby stream, Luigi (like Bear Grylls) decides to drink his own urine. He tries to filter it in a sock, but he spits it out because of its disgusting taste. As night approaches, Luigi finds shelter next to a tree. However, the Angry Bird returns with a vengence, and attacks. After this attack, though, Luigi manages to survive the rest of the night safely. The next morning, Luigi finds a nearby road, which means that civilization is near. Luigi next sees Mario riding on his scooter, so he hitches a ride. Mario, confused, asks what Luigi was doing, and then takes him home for hot chocolate. Episode 2: The Swamp In the second episode, Luigi jumps from a helicopter into swamplands. He starts by soaking a leaf in the swamp water to filter it, but the filtering doesn't work. This results in Luigi having to eat a soggy leaf. Luigi's next objective is to catch some food. First, he tries to capture a nearby frog. However, it was able to escape before Luigi had a chance to catch it. Then, he sees Flip and Flop walking by, taking a vacation to their homeland. So, he chases after them, attempting to eat them. After a brief chase scene, Flip and Flop escape, leaving Luigi still without food. After a final attempt to capture and eat Koopa, Luigi gives up on finding food and decides to shelter in some grass. Suddenly, though, Luigi hears a bear growl, and dreads a bear attack. After the rough night, Luigi hears what he thinks a plane. However, what he saw is really a UFO, and he soon finds himself inside their spacecraft. Episode 3: The River In the third episode, Luigi jumps into a raging river. The first thing he does is eat random plants (that he says tastes like chicken). However, it gives him food sickness, and causes him to vomit. Next, he tries to fish using a conveniently placed fishing pole. He misses a few times, but eventually hooks a whale. The whale then eats Luigi. After sitting in the whales digestive track, Luigi came up with the idea to swim across the river to try finding food and shelter. So, putting his plan into actions, he begins to swim across the river, and unfortunately swims directly into a rock. Then, due to the stress of being lost in the wildnerness, he decides to soak in the water. However, he soon gets swept away by the current and falls down a waterfall. Eventually, he washes up on the shore, and finds driftwood to make a raft (which was then ridiculed by a talking rock). Then, when he took it into the water, it sank. Later, he wakes up in a hospital, to find that all his doctors are talking rocks, and that they will be performing surgery on him. Episode 4: The Tundra In the fourth episode, Luigi finds himself in a snowy tundra. After getting attacked by a yeti while trying to find shelter, Luigi attempts to catch rainwater in a hole, despite the fact the the snow around him is frozen water. After sitting around for the night, he soon realizes his error. He then tries to cross a river, but to keep his clothes dry, he takes off his clothes before crossing. Shortly after, he makes a fire with the help of a lighter given to him by the cameraman, since he he was unable to do so with two sticks. He then sticks his butt too close, lighting his backside on fire. Then, in a fit of rage and frustration, he quits his job as Luigi Grylls, says his accent is fake, calls Mario to pick him up, and makes the cameraman stop filming. Episode 5: The Desert Luigi came back thanks to the cameraman. He landed in a cactus when he jumped. He started by digging into a prickley pear to get the skin off. He drank the juice inside and he rates it 3 out of 5. Next he found a cave for shelter, which had a rattle snake in it. He tried to get revenge, but he got scared. So he slept in a tree for the rest of the day and all night in a tree. However, the snake chased him out. He found an empty road and didn't see where he was going, and unfortunately got hit by a car. Will he be ready for the next episode? Characters *Luigi "Luigi Grylls" *Cameraman (cameo) *Mario (cameo) *Talking Rocks (cameo) *Yeti (cameo) Trivia *The frog in "Luigi VS Wild - The Swamp" was a real frog found at the area where MLPB was filming. Category:Series